


Dick Grayson is happy

by GeneratorCat



Series: Dick Grayson is H- [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin slips up and breaks Wally</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dick Grayson is happy!”

Wally shoves his phone into Robin’s field of vision, an inch from his eyes. Or rather, sunglasses. Robin bats away the phone. “Dude, personal space.”

“Happy, it says! Look!” The phone is back to its previous position.

“Wow, it must be nice to know how to read. I should learn some time.”

“Stop being a dick. Be happy for me. Like Dick is. It says so right here.” Wally looks at the screen at quotes, “Thank you for the candy. It made me really happy.”

“Candy? He’s easily impressed.”

“It’s European candy. He used to eat it when he was little. I zipped over and got him some.”

The candy was French. When Dick was six the circus he grew up in was traveling through-out Europe. They spent two weeks in France and his mother had found a little shop that served hand-made candies. She loved them so much she nearly bought the store’s whole inventory. Dick had mentioned to Wally that they were his favorite. Wally left abruptly and returned twenty minutes later, holding a little wrapped box of the candy. When Dick ate the first one, he could almost hear his mother humming in enjoyment. 

“Aww, KF that is so sweet. Literally.” Robin says it in a teasing tone, but it really was so sweet. Dick learned quickly that Wally was sappy. He constantly bought little presents and texted hearts and even used nauseating nicknames. Dick thought it was just the honeymoon phase and Wally would grow out of it, but they had been dating for two months and if anything it got progressively more intense. Dick doesn’t actually mind, but it is something he has to adjust to. When your only family is Batman, affection, especially physical, is kind of weird. At first it was even off-putting. 

“Whatever, dude. I made him happy and it is awesome.”

“Well good job. Can we please play the movie now?”

“Yeah, yeah. All set.”

The boys settle onto the couch in the living room of Mt. Justice. Robin presses the play button and the movie starts. Sometime during the movie, Superboy and M’gann join them in watching. It ends and Robin put in the sequel, during which Artemis joins as well. By the end of the final movie in the trilogy, the whole team has assembled. 

As the credits roll, no one moves. They sit and lay and sprawl across the couches, listening to the music. They’re content. They’re happy. 

Robin is happy. He’s in a room of his favorite people, next to his favorite person, having just watched his favorite movies. He struggles to keep his eyes opens and realizes how late it must be. Yawning, he says, “Time for bed.” 

He leans over and kisses his lovely boyfriend, sighing contently. Pulling back, he starts to stand from the couch but freezes. 

He just kissed Wally. As Robin.

Robin just kissed Kid Flash who is dating Dick Grayson.

Well damn. 

Forcing his eyes up, he looks around the room and sees- yes. Everyone saw. Everyone is looking back at him, shocked. M’gann has her hand clasped over her mouth. Artemis actually looks angry. Kaldur has his eyebrows raised, surprised more than anything. Superboy doesn’t seem surprised or shocked at all. And Wally…

Oh God. Wally. 

Robin turns slowly to face him. Think, think! A reason, an excuse. Anything! Could it have been a joke? It would be a terrible joke. And he’s waited too long to laugh it off. He can’t fathom a single thing to say. Wally isn’t even looking at him; he’s just staring straight ahead. Not moving at all. He would appear perfectly normal to anyone else but Robin knows that face isn’t calm, it is completely shut off. And normal for Wally is moving, a lot. Not moving is a bad sign. 

He broke Kid Flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Flash is broken.

More specifically, the area of his brain used for reasoning and problem solving. What’s that called again? He could really use that right now. But Robin went and broke it when he…

Did that actually just happen? Maybe Wally hallucinated it. In fact, he’s sure of that. It wasn’t real. So no harm done. 

Then his eyes flicker to his teammates, all wearing surprised or even angry expressions of varying degrees. Finally, he glances at Robin, half standing from the couch and looking as if he might pass out right there. Wally hopes if he does collapse he will have the sense to lean backward onto the couch. But then if Robin had any sense he wouldn’t have just kissed Wally… 

So that happened. Dandy.

Robin makes a pathetic choked sound, like he’s trying his darndest to force out words but there aren’t any available at the moment, so please come back another time. Wally doesn’t have any words either and doesn’t attempt speaking. He can barely even think right now, what with his brain being broken and all. The only thought Wally can muster is that Robin kisses just like Dick does and he’s not certain how to feel about that. 

Oh God. Dick. 

Wally is going to have to tell Dick that Robin kissed him and Dick won’t let him be friends with Robin any longer. Or Dick will just break up with him. 

Prefrontal cortex! That’s what it is called. So. Start functioning properly any time now, prefrontal cortex. Come on, you can do it.

Maybe not. 

The silence is finally broken when Artemis growls, “Robin, what the hell?”

Robin shakes his head slowly and his voice is raspy as he stammers, “I. I didn’t- um. I’m sor- Wal, I don’t know…” 

Part of Wally wants to tease the Boy Wonder. Always confident and collected but now falling over his words and clearly embarrassed. But that part is very tiny and is being trampled by the parts of him that want to run away. Hm. That’s a thought: run away. He could easily, it’s not like any one could catch him. He will run over to Dick’s and hang out and cuddle and hide there forever. The manor is huge, surely they have room for one little speedster. 

Wait, why is Wally the one running away here? He didn’t do anything wrong. 

He looks at Robin again, more intently now and suddenly angry, and finally manages words. “Yeah, Rob. What the fracking hell?”

Robin’s head shaking gets more frantic and he goes from cherry red to sickly pale. Sitting gingerly back on the couch, he drops his face into his trembling hands and mutters a very faint, “Fuck.”

“You should probably tell them.” Superboy speaks up and Wally wonders what the clone is talking about. Tell them what? He doesn’t have anything to tell and he opens his mouth to tell that to Superboy when Robin looks up and opens his mouth first.

“What?”

“Tell them.”

Robin and Superboy engage in a staring contest for two full minutes, which is equivalent to two torturous hours for Kid Flash. Superboy is stone-faced and Robin looks baffled and then shocked and then understanding and, finally, scared. Really scared, in a way Wall has never seen. And that starts to scare Wally as well.

“…Rob? What’s going on?”

“I- I can’t! Batman will…”

Superboy pins Robin to the couch with a firm look. “He may be angry, but he won’t actually do anything. At this point, it’s better that they know than have everyone be upset. The team won’t operate well. And they won’t tell. You trust each of us with your life daily. Trust us with this. I’ve known for months and nothing bad happened.”

Even though Wally is ignorant of what they’re discussing, he can tell that Superboy is being the calm, rational voice of reason which is profoundly freaky. Particularly since he’s acting as the rational one in an argument with Robin.

“You’re right.” Robin heaves a few deep breaths and turns to Kid Flash. He says meekly, “Please don’t hate me.”

Slowly, oh so awfully slowly, Robin reaches up and gently touches the rim of his sunglasses. One more deep breath and then he rips them off, revealing exquisite and familiar blue eyes.

Wally thought his brain was broken before. This time, it’s far more spectacularly broken. Shattered, really. 

“Hey, Wally,” Dick says.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick sits on the couch nervously, waiting for Wally to react. Waiting for anyone, really. The room is eerily silent. It is not that astounding, is it? They’re acting like Dick Grayson couldn’t possibly be Robin, like he could never be capable or smart or strong. Wow. The world must have an extraordinarily low opinion of Dick Grayson. He’s slightly insulted, as a matter of fact.

Dick can see Wally putting it all together in his mind. All the little clues and ways this makes perfect sense. Glancing around the room, he can see the others doing the same. M’gann appears to have stopped breathing. Dick worries until he recalls Martians can hold their breath for about fifteen minutes and he makes a note to check on her in nine minutes. Artemis is still angry, though Dick can’t figure why. He supposes that’s just her default emotion in times of stress. Dick can see that this hasn’t changed Kaldur’s opinion of him and he’s grateful for that. 

The silence starts to unsettle Dick supremely and he’s overcome with the need to fill that silence. He begins ranting. “Wally, I’m sorry. This must be so weird for you… I don’t know what to say. I understand if you can’t be my boyfriend any more, or even my friend. It must feel like I tricked you, like I was playing a game with you or something. And I probably shouldn’t have asked you out as me. Dick, I mean. But you liked him- me- Dick so much. In a way you didn’t like Robin. I couldn’t be with you as Robin but I could as Dick and I couldn’t give that up.”

Resigning himself to a relationship-ending fight, Dick relaxes into the cushions. A moment later he is tackled at super-speed. He finds himself flattened across the couch, Wally hovering above, pinning him and wearing a ridiculous grin. 

“Dude, this is awesome!”

Blinking rapidly, Dick asks, “What?”

“It’s awesome,” he repeats. “My two favorite people are actually the same person. I get to see you all the time now! We can hang out and play video games and fight crime and-” Wally leans down suddenly and plants a quick kiss on Dick. “And do that! I don’t have to apologize to my boyfriend and leave him to go on a mission because he will be going with me. This is perfect!”

“…You’re not mad? I mean… you don’t like Robin. In that way.” 

“Rob is my best friend. I didn’t try anything with him- you- because I didn’t want to ruin that. Doesn’t mean I didn’t like him. You. Besides, I didn’t think Robin liked me. When you’re Dick, you’re so open and light and it was obvious. When you’re Robin, you’re guarded and there never was any indication-” Wally stops and visibly remembers something, awed by the memory. “There was one indication: the redheads comment!” He laughs heartily. 

Artemis sucks in a sharp breath. “Oh my God. We were talking about… I said how hot Dick Grayson is right in front of you!” She slaps her hands to her reddening face. 

Kid Flash laughs even harder.

Remembering to check on M’gann’s breathing, Dick tilts his head as far as he is able while still being pinned. He sees M’gann coming out of her stupor, chest rising and falling. Good. She seems to be gearing up for something and oh no, this is not going to be good. 

M’gann releases the queen of all fan girl squeals, shrieking at such a high pitch and with such intensity that Superboy flinches and covers his ears. She’s flying and flapping hands and hyperventilating and Dick severely regrets having told them. Better she hate him than this. 

“M’gann, please calm down,” Dick pleads.

“But- but it’s so CUTE!”

“I just don’t want you to act any differently around me.”

Feet back touching the ground, she looks somewhat ashamed. “I’m sorry. I’m just so happy for both of you.”

“I know. Thank you. Just… I’m still Robin.”

“Yes,” Kaldur says authoritatively. “You are. Now, Superboy, Artemis, M’gann, let us allow them privacy.”

“Thanks, guys.” Wally doesn’t even wait for them to leave the room before swooping down to kiss Dick again. And again. It goes on for quite a while.


End file.
